


Let's Go Baby

by Choseong



Category: SF9, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, conflicted Dawon, jealous Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: Inseong always calls Dawon baby he finally got the courage to ask why.





	1. Let's go baby

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter status: revision 7.27.18

"Wait, wait, Inseong, why did you call me baby?" Dawon asked Inseong trying to catch up with him.

Dawon looked at Inseong, it was after they did the song cover in kiss the radio. They were in their dorms sitting on the couch. Dawon couldn't help but to feel something different every time his hyung called him _baby_.

Inseong lowered his eyes to Dawon's level and leaned into him, "You don't want me to call you baby?" He asked in confusion.

Dawon blush damned his hyung for knowing when to pull the right moves.

"That's...that's not what I mean our fans might misunderstand.." Dawon tried to reason.

He picked at his clothes did he really not want Inseong to call him baby? He most likely had a mini heart attack when Inseong suddenly wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. Inseong wrapped his legs around Dawon making it hard for him to escape.

"So what if they misunderstand? Is that a problem for you?" Dawon shivered when Inseong sneaked a hand up his shirt.

" _Ahh_.. nㅡno butㅡ" Dawon yelped when Inseong pulled him into a kiss cutting off what he was going to say.

Dawon froze this wasn't the first time Inseong kissed him but there it was again a tight feeling in his gut that scared him. Dawon didn't respond the the kiss right away he was just confusedㅡhe just wanted to feel his hyung's lips. Inseong got scared for a second when Dawon didn't respond and he gripped his waist making him Dawon flinch and gasp. After Dawon finally..  _finally_ responded a whole gush of relief went through Inseong's body, at the same time Dawon just thought _fuck it_ he probably won't get to know his lips if he didn't respond now.

Dawon bravely put his arms around his neck after wanting to deepen the kiss. Inseong gratefully wrapped his arms around Dawon's waist trying to pull him closer. Their lips connected so nicely together made him wonder why they didn't try to do this any sooner. Inseong broke the kiss to Dawon's dismay only to realize they both needed air.

" _Hah_..." Inseong breathed, "Well..?"

Dawon couldn't help but to blush at the way Inseong was staring at him with such a strong, questionable but confident stare.

"I... wouldn't mind you to keep calling me baby..." he blushed, Inseong smirked and leaned into Dawon's ear.

"My baby, good boy.." Inseong made a grinned in which made Dawon shiver.

Inseong switched their positions so he would be on top. Inseong laid on Dawon careful to not crush the smaller one. He kissed Dawon's neck making him squirm. Inseong calmed Dawon down by rubbing his back his fingers wandered down to his shoulder making Dawon flinch to catch his breath. The light feather touches did wonders to Dawon.

"So.. _baby_ , what do you want me to do?" Inseong asked.

A huge wave of mixed emotions hit him really hard. Dawon couldn't help but to blush, his face must have been really red right now, he subconsciously covered his face from Inseong. He was so confused all his words was stuck in his throat. Although they did kiss for fun sometimes, it was nowhere compared to this.

"Iㅡ uㅡuh... I... uh.. " Dawon trembled he for once, had no idea what to say, shy, peaking at his hyung through his fingers.

Inseong carefully removed his hands and smiled fondly at him. He then placed them where his chest are and rested lightly on them.

"I don't know what to do if you can't tell me." He told Dawon.

"Maybe... Get. Off. The couch first?" A voice alarm them both, Dawon was terrified when he saw who it was.

"Jaeyoon... your back early..." Inseong smiled.

Dawon saw a mixed set of hurtful, embarrassed emotions on his hyung.... oh shit. He hid himself inside Inseong's jacket as much as he could. 

"Dawon... can you leave us for a few moments?" Jaeyoon asked he didn't even spare a glance to him he was only focused on Inseong.

Dawon nodded quickly and was able to make a quick escape from Inseong. Inseong yelped after being tossed off the couch. He tried to stop Dawon but he was quicker and made his great escape to his room, covering his face.

"Tch! Why did you do that?" Inseong whinned to Jaeyoon.

He was so close to finally getting Dawon before Jaeyoon _stupidly_ interrupted them he was truly disappointed.

Jaeyoon pursed his lips, "Do you really, like Dawon?"

Before Inseong could answer Jaeyoon leaned in pushing Inseong back on the couch and connected their lips together. Jaeyoon held Inseong down firmly as he struggled, he pressed their lips together harder the more Inseong strugged. Inseong moaned into the kiss but he was also frustrated he didn't want to make out with Jaeyoon right now but their lips connected together better than ever and Inseong can barley refuse Jaeyoon.

Jaeyoon gripped Inseong's shirt then he slipped his hand underneath his shirt causing Inseong to moan Jaeyoon smirked.

"Well...?" Jaeyoon bit his lip, "Do you? If you say you do I'll stop." He whispered.

" _Jerk_." Inseong moaned, his eyes was clouded with lust he drew Jaeyoon in again to kiss him.. hard. All thoughts of Dawon threw out. Their lips connected Jaeyoon licked Inseong's lips wanting an entrance. Inseong allowed him, their tongues fought for dominance. Jaeyoon moaned into the kiss as Inseong's hand kept trailing down his body.

Jaeyoon's heart ached, Inseong didn't tell him to stop so it ment he wanted him, but he also knew someone was on his mind... how could Jaeyoon make Inseong choose him?

 

 


	2. Panicㅡ! And now I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwiyoung notices Dawon panicking so like a good dongsaeng he helps him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you all ship? Please tell me!! I might add them later on in the chapter also who do you all like Daseong or Jaeseong? Can't seem to pick the pair..  
> -Will update more!  
> Thanks so much for reading! Until next time!!^^

Dawon stopped to sit down on his chair he took a few breaths.

 _Calm down my heart, calm down_ , he told himself.

He was fully aware that Inseong didn't like him. So why did he always tease his him like that? It wasn't good for his heart.

He took a few more breaths to control his heart.

"What are you doing? Are you having another panic attack?" Dawon turned to see Hwiyoung he looked a bit worried to unimpressed.

Before he could answer Hwiyoung closed the distance around them, sitting on top of him.

" _Mm_!" He tried to protest.

Over the years they have figured out a way to stop Dawon's random tantrums or panic attacks. Hwiyoung figured out that intimate touches calm him down. But right now little did Hwiyoung know that Dawon didn't have any attacks.

"Hwiㅡ," they parted their lips, " _Stopㅡ_!" Hwiyoung also learned that when Dawon asks him to stop it wasn't true.

Hwiyoung didn't like it nor disliked it he was mostly worried about his Hyung if this is what took him to calm down he'd do it. Hwiyoung wondered if it was safe to say that he low key happy about knowing this little secret of Dawon and wanted to help him.

Dawon stopped fighting Hwiyoung a little along the way and just let him kiss him. Hwiyoung smiled knowing that he has finally calmed down a bit. Hwiyoung moved them over to the bed. He leaned down to kiss Dawon until he flipped the tables.

  
"Ack!" Hwiyoung complained.

  
Dawon leaned dangerously close to Hwiyoung, " _My_ turn now."

Hwiyoung looked into Dawon's eyes and all he saw was a confident but scary, lustful stare.

"Daㅡ" Dawon interrupted him, "Say _Hyung_." He quietly commanded Hwiyoung he held his hands and began to slowly leave a trail of kisses. 

Hwiyoung shivered and took a short breath this was the first time Dawon ever made him shiver. 

"Hㅡhyung... sㅡ" He was cut short and Dawon leaned in to kiss him. 

Dawon lifted his shirt slowly feeling his nice toned body, his light touches caused Hwiyoung to flinch as soon as he felt his fingers. Dawon smiled and leaned in leaving a trail of kisses to his collarbone making him gasp.

Dawon trailed his hands lower to his body he hesitated to look up to him seeing Hwiyoung give a slight nod was all it took for Dawon to touch him.

He gripped his toned chest and watched in thrill as Hwiyoung shivered. Dawon eyes slowly turned to lust. He stared possession-ly at him. 


End file.
